


Enjoy This Moment

by SammyFlower



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, before he confesses, prompt: ice skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyFlower/pseuds/SammyFlower
Summary: John takes a moment to watch Helen before he breaks her heart.
Relationships: Montague John Druitt/Helen Magnus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Enjoy This Moment

The crisp air had made the tip her nose red and tiny white snowflakes had landed on the tips of her eyelashes as she glided over the ice.

Her skates scratched at the frozen lake as her body moved perfectly in time with her feet. A type of dance that only she knew.

Graceful. Gentle. Serene. 

He’d never seen her like that, as content as she was in that moment, nor would he ever again; and it broke his heart. 

It broke his heart because he knew that soon, in a mere few hours, he was going to break hers.


End file.
